


Family

by leafykeen



Series: Plangst Week 2017 [2]
Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hugs for Pidge, Hurt/Comfort, Katie misses her mom, Plangst Week 2017, She thinks of herself as Katie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-28 19:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11424399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leafykeen/pseuds/leafykeen
Summary: Plangst week prompt #2Home/Family





	Family

Katie's heart ached. She didn't know what brought it on, but ever since the night before, her thoughts had been constantly with her mom. Her mom's heartbreak when her dad and Matt had disappeared. The way she must be terrified for them all now. She tried to push those away in favor of happier memories. Like Christmas, and grocery shopping. Even things like doing the dishes together felt precious to her now. Until it occurred to her that she might never have the opportunity to do those things with her mom again. Then the heartache would start all over. 

"Pidge?" 

She'd been so lost in thought, she hadn't heard her name being called. "Hi Lance." 

Lance tilted his head at her. "Everything okay?" 

"Of course. Why do you ask?" 

"Well," Lance said, "first you're standing in the hallway. Like, just standing. And staring. That's number two, actually. It's pretty weird to stare at nothing. And three, you look like you want to kick someone in the shins." 

That made her laugh, and just for a moment, her pain melted away. It returned too soon. Katie sighed. "Do you think we could go someplace more private?" 

Lance responded by taking her hand and leading her to his room down the hall. "This okay?" 

Katie nodded. "It's just that I-" 

"Wait! Don't start yet! No heart-to-hearts until we're comfortable." 

Katie couldn't help but giggle when Lance wrapped her up in a blanket like a burrito, picked her up bridal style, and set her on the bed. Then he wrapped himself until only his eyes were visible, sat across from her, and said in a muffled voice, "Talk to me." 

The ridiculousness of it made her laugh out loud, and it took a few minutes (and Lance pulling the blanket off his head) before she could speak. 

"I've just.... I've been thinking about my mom a lot lately. Not a big deal, really. Just missing her. Worried about her." She felt tears prick her eyes. 

"Hey," Lance wriggled out of his cocoon to scoot closer to her. "I'm sure she's okay." 

"But what if she's not, Lance? What if she thinks we're all dead?" She covered her face with her hands. Lance didn't need to see her cry. 

"Would you have given up on her?" 

Her head shot up. "What?" 

Lance reached out to take her hands. "If your places were switched, would you have given up on her?"

"Of course not." 

"Then what makes you think she would give up on you?" 

Her tears fell in earnest then. Lance pulled her into his arms and held her tight. They stayed there for what felt like hours, missing their families. It was a little less unbearable together.


End file.
